The Vermilanj
The Vermilanj ''is the northernmost territory in mainland Kentillie, which spans from the bottom of Ashen Tower to the top of the Vermillion Mount (the northern mountain range). ''Vermilanj means 'Red Angel' in Lupojiaq and refers to the red leafed and white barked trees which have sprouted over the area, due to the failed world tree, Dre'Lasil, first planted in the North by the Lupoj'Drassil Clan, centuries ago. The Vermilanj ''was recently declared under the watch of Duke John Kilvas, who was named Warden of the ''Vermilanj by Her Grace, Duchess Bronwynn for the bravery he showed in battle on Argus. The territory is dominated by the tall pines of the region and the northern snows which hit Knaerwood and the Vermillion Mount. Knaerwood is the largest established town within the Vermilanj and gains most of it's life from the lumber and mining exchange through the PBTC. Notable Locations Vermillion Angel Keep Northwest from Knaerwood and into the Vermillion Mount, lies the Vermillion Angel Keep (also referred to as the Vermillion Angel, or the Vermilanj ''itself). Vermillion Angel is a large, tradition castle and was most likely the first seat of the ruling house of Kentillie, after Kentillie City had boomed in production. As such, the Keep is old and built out of heavy, dark stone and the interior reflects such age in structure, layout, and decoration. Bearing the large, red banners of the region and smaller of whichever ruling house rules the region. Lupoj'Drassil Den What might be considered the most paramount of places within the ''Vermilanj is the home of those who gave the region it's true name. The Lupoj'Drassil Den lies due north from Ashen Tower, and spreads well into the Vermillion Mount in a layout of intricate tunnels and smaller dens, serving as a home for the entire Lupoj'Drassil Clan at it's height when it contained at least a hundred members. Dre'Lasil South of the Den, lies the dead remains of the failed world tree, Dre'Lasil. With white bark and blood red leaves, the tree is quite the sight in comparison to other world trees, failed or not. With the death of the large tree, the leaves fall and do not bloom until the winter winds drive the cold air from the Mount into the region, along with snow. Against the crisp white of the snow and cream bark of the trunk, the red leaves will bloom of Dre'Lasil, and all it's children within the region. Eaststorm Keep To the far east on the coast lies Eaststorm Keep, often referred to plainly as just Eaststorm. Named after the hard rain storms the coast faces and it's location, the Keep served for a long time as the makeshift Fawkes University, before the institution was held within Kentillie City. The castle is a sight to behold at it's perch on the cliffs of the coast: a grey stone facade with three Gilnean towers around it, all built in grandeur and formality. For now, it remains empty and guarded well by House Branson guards, awaiting it's next Lord or Lady. Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Duchy of Kentillie Category:Places Category:Gilneas Locations Category:House of Branson Category:Realms of Gilneas